Unexpected Family
by 27Tsu18Kyou
Summary: Shinra had somehow managed to get a DNA sample from Shizuo (he annoyed him with his whinning) and Izaya (the brunette didn't care that much) that led neither male to know the disaster that would be caused by the underground scientist... Full summary inside. Shizaya as in MalexMale, Yoai, Homosexual Relationship. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

Oldest to Youngest:  
Tsugaru: Age 6  
Sakuraya: Age 5  
Shitzuo: Age 4  
Delic and Psyche (twins): Age 3  
Tsukishima and Hachimenroppi (twins): Age 2  
Hibiya: Age 1

*DRR!*

The ex-bartender was doing his job, like always, as being a bodyguard. Tom was talking to a client that was babbling and making excuses on why they couldn't pay. The bleached blonde wasn't blowing a fuse right now since the past few days has been quiet without the flea pissing him off. He finds it strange that the informant hasn't been spotted yet, but brushed it off and thought to only relax in the time he has away from the annoyance.  
As Shizuo leaned against a building, smoking, the pitter patter of feet sounded through the alleyway. Shizuo looked up and his cigarette dropped from his mouth.  
"W-WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted in disbelief. The owner of the footsteps stopped quickly and looked up at the bodyguard in surprise before gaining a happy grin on their face.  
"Papa!" he boy exclaimed as he jumped into the older man's arms. Shizuo, though shocked, had sense enough to keep the little body from falling.  
Tom looked back from his conversation to see the brute with a child in his arms. The thing that mostly shocked him was the similar hair color and style the kid had to the Heiwajima and the child-like face of the older blonde. He had to be about 5-years-old at least, and he wore a white and blue kimono.  
"Shizuo? Who is that?" Tom asked. Shizuo looked at him with the same surprise as his boss.  
"I-I don't know. Hey! What's your name? And why did you call me 'papa'?" he asked the little blonde. Blue eyes gazed up at him with innocence.  
"Becauase Shinra-san said that I was made from Papa, so that makes Papa, Papa! Oh, yeah! And my name's Tsugaru!" the aforementioned boy explained.  
When Shizuo heard Shinra, a vein was visible from his forehead. His teeth clenched, but he didn't tighten his hold too much on the little blonde. After all, he didn't want to hurt Tsugaru.  
"Tom. Is it alright if I can go home early today? I'll be sure to make it up to you," Shizuo said quietly. Tom looked dumbfounded for a moment before waving him off saying he'll be able to deal with the rest. Shizuo nodded in thanks before heading off to the underground doctor's home.  
"Papa?" Tsugaru said. The Heiwajima looked at him with a questioning expression and a hum.  
"Where are we going?"  
"We're going to Shinra's."  
"But-But! We can't go back yet! I gotta find Sakuraya and Shitsuo!"  
"Who are they?"  
"Shitsuo looks like me and Papa, but Sakuraya looks like Mama. Sakuraya has on the same kimono as me, but pink."  
"Well, let's go look fo-" Shizuo was cut off by a shout.  
"TSUGARUUUUU! SHITSUOOOOO!"  
The two blondes looked to the voice and, for the second time that day, the ex-bartender was stumped.


	2. Chapter 2

_The two blondes looked to the voice and, for the second time that day, the ex-bartender was stumped._

Right in front of them was a raven who looked strongly like a certain flea only with soft features and a fearful expression; something the male Orihara would not be caught dead with.

The little raven spotted them and quickly ran over. Tsugaru managed to squirm out of Shizuo's arms and rush over to the small raven. They embraced with Sakuraya having a few tears streaming down his face and Tsugaru calmly comforting him.

"I was so s-scared *hiccup*. I th-thought I would be lost f-forever *sniff*." Sakuraya said miserably. Tsugaru just pat his head reassuringly. He grabbed the Izaya-look-alike's hand and brought him over to the older male, which snapped Shizuo out of his thoughts. The shy raven hid behind the taller blonde boy when he saw how massive Shizuo was. In order for him to not feel so intimidated, he stooped down to their height.

"Look, Sakuraya-kun. I found Papa." Tsugaru told the other. Sakuraya peeked up at the supposed 'Papa' and smiled shyly when he recognized him.

"Konnichiwa, Papa," he greeted meekly. Shizuo still found it weird that such soft emotions could be displayed on a younger Izaya's face but brushed it off and gave him an awkward smile.

"Nice to meet you, Sakuraya. Now, why are you two not at Shinra's?" he softly questioned them. Tsugaru and Sakuraya looked at each other, then looked down in sadness.

"B-Because me, Tsugaru-nii, and Shitsuo-kun wanted to find Papa and Mama." the raven admitted.

"And who's your 'Mama'?" he asked. 'Please don't say it's him. Please don't say it's him. Please don't say it's him.' the bleached blonde chanted in his head.

"Well, well. What a surprise meeting you here, Shizu-chan~" the dreaded voice of a certain informant came from his right.


End file.
